


Let Me Help You Feel Again

by Satanlickmydick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Uh-oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/pseuds/Satanlickmydick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's on a path towards self-destruction. Can Castiel pull him pack from that edge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Empty Feeling Inside

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this during Season Ten while Dean was still a demon so this is after Dean gets cured and for some reason unbeknownst to me the Mark of Cain isn't an issue. Enjoy!

"Cas!" Dean gasped as the angel trailed kisses down the hunter's neck.

How did they end up here?

"You can't keep doing this, Dean!" Castiel shouted at Dean, they were in his room, Dean by the door and Cas standing by the bed.  
"Leave it alone Cas," Dean grumbled.  
"No, you're going to get killed, again, after all Sam and I have gone through for you, this is how you repay us?!" Cas felt the anger rising up from inside him.  
"Don't pull that on me!" Dean retaliated.  
"Getting in barfights? Being reckless on hunts? Drinking until you pass out? Why, Dean, why!?"  
"How else am I supposed to feel alive, Cas, huh? Do you want me to just sit around all day!? Ever since the whole demon shit I feel so empty, it’s like there's a part of me missing..."  
"You could talk to me or Sam instead of trying to get yourself killed!"  
"You know what? I can't deal with this right now!" Dean yelled exasperated.  
Cas walked up to Dean and stared him down.  
"Well you're going to have to because I'm not going to put up with this." Cas moved to open the door and leave but Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. In response, Cas grabbed Dean's wrists and pinned them above his head and pushed him back against the door.  
They stood there staring at each other, breathing heavily until Dean smirked.  
"Dealing with some anger issues there, huh Cas?"  
Cas snarled. "Shut up." Suddenly, he pushed his lips onto Dean's. Dean immediately responded, kissing back with fervor.  
Dean’s tongue worked it’s way into Castiel’s mouth and Dean tried oh so very hard to establish dominance, but Cas was having none of it. He quickly dominated the kiss with his right hand still keeping Dean’s wrists pinned above his head. He ran his left hand up and down Dean’s tee shirt clad chest then it finally came to rest on Dean’s neck. They pulled away for a moment for air,  
“Cas,” Dean whispered.  
And then Cas’s hands were urgently pushing dean’s flannel over his shoulders and onto the floor. Once the flannel was gone, he pulled off his own tan trenchcoat and black suit jacket. Dean undid the knot of Castiel’s tie and ripped it off, throwing it to some unknown corner of the room.  
“Are we really gonna do this?” Dean practically moaned.  
“Shut up and get on the bed.” Castiel ordered.


	2. When the Stars Go Dark

Dean opened his eyes slowly, feeling groggy. He was in bed, naked, covered by a light sheet. But there was something else, strong arms wrapped around him, muscled legs intertwining with his own, hot breath on the back of his neck. Then the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. Him and Cas, a mess in the sheets, bodies touching, moaning, it was… amazing. Dean thinks it’s possibly the best sex he’s ever had in his life. He turns slowly to look at Cas, staring at his resting face, it was calm. Suddenly his eyes opened.  
“Finally awake?”  
This startled Dean.  
“Fuck, Cas, don’t do that. I thought you were asleep.”  
“Angels do not sleep, Dean.” Cas replied, and of course Dean knew this, the thought just slipped his mind.  
“Right…” Dean said, sitting up, pulling his body from Cas’s embrace. “So… last night…”  
“Yes that was not exactly how I was expecting to go.”  
“How were you expecting it to go?” Dean questioned.  
“Well I figured there was going to be a lot more yelling.” Cas shrugged from where he sat elevated on his elbows.  
“Oh.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I- um, I get it, if this was just a one time thing. Angry sex is pretty fun and all so, uh, we don’t have to talk about this again if you don- mmmph” Dean’s rambling was cut off by Castiel’s lips on his.  
“That’s all you thought that was? Angry sex?” Cas looked hurt. “Dean, I made love to you to try and- to make you see how important you are to me. You are my everything. If I ever lost you I- I couldn’t even imagine what I’d do. And Sam feels the same way. We can’t just watch idly as you destroy yourself.” Cas stated, looking down at where his palms clasped together in his lap.  
“I- I didn’t know you felt that way…” Dean looked at Cas, long and hard, trying to map every feature of his face, the bright blue eyes, the slight stubble, the creases under his eyes. “I didn’t think you cared.”  
Cas took Dean’s face between his hands. “I will always care, Dean Winchester.” Cas kissed him deeply. “Even when the sun burns out,” He kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth. “When the stars go dark,” He kissed the bruise he made last night on Dean’s neck. “When there’s nothing left in the universe, I will still care, Dean.” Cas whispered against Dean’s neck.  
Dean pulled Cas’s face back up to his and pressed his mouth passionately against the angel’s. “I love you.” He whispered. Not knowing what came over him, but it felt right, the words felt light and hopeful. He felt Castiel smile against him. “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's any typos or grammatical errors, I went a bit fast on this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha! So what did you think? Let me know in the comments! I'm probably not going to actually write any explicit smut scenes so sorry if I got your hopes up but I will be posting the next chapter soon!


End file.
